The invention relates to telecommunications, and in particular, to a system and method for monitoring the connection state of an end-user to a remote network
The recent increase in the availability and popularity of real-time voice, video, and data services has presented new challenges to providers of such services. More particularly, the state of the connection of end-user devices to a network frequently determines the quality of service enjoyed by an end-user during a service session.